X
is a chapter of X & Y arc. Synopsis Korrina arrives back to Tower of Mastery and attacks her grandfather for giving X the Mega Ring without the ceremony. Gurkinn, however, explains what happened to X, and the reason why he gave him the Ring. Suddenly, Gurkinn gets attacked, and Korrina goes to find the attacker. Chapter Plot At the Tower of Mastery, two children are talking. One asks his elder brother what the Tower of Mastery means. His brother explains Master means an Expert, and one can become a Master by climbing it. The other one asks what kind of Master, but the elder one does not know. Instead, the children run off, while a man comments how times have changed, since few people know about the Tower of Mastery. The man, Gurkinn, enters the tower, noting how his ancestors were the first ones to have discovered the Mega Evolution, while his family has maintained this place. Gurkinn laughs, as Mega Evolution is a secret only he and his family know. Suddenly, Korrina arrives and kicks Gurkinn on his head, claiming it is no "family secret", as Gurkinn has been leaking this to outsiders. Gurkinn is surprised, asking her granddaughter why would she do that. Korrina is angered, as she reminds Gurkinn he was the one that said in the tower, he has to be referred to as "Master Gurkinn", rather than grandfather. Korrina asks of her Lucario to start attacking, and goes to Mega Evolve it. Gurkinn stops her, asking that she clears the misunderstanding. Korrina yells that he stated how inheriting Mega Evolution must not be taken lightly. She also recalls how he said "Mega Evolution can only be passed through a formal, succession ceremony to those that only benefit from it". Gurkinn confirms this, while Korrina shows him a picture of X that Viola took. Gurkinn becomes nostalgic, remembering X as a powerful, skilled trainer. Gurkinn turns the TV on, showing X's tournament, which he had won. Gurkinn was one of the commentators, and approved of X's victory. He also sensed that he could become a Gym Leader, even a member of the Elite Four one day. Korrina asks what was this about; Gurkinn explains it is a footage of the tournament, where he was a commentator. Gurkinn noted his results were good, but his battle style was excellent. However, Gurkinn remembers X was chased by reporters. X fled from the reporters, who wanted to take a picture of him and Kanga. Suddenly, he was approached by two reporters, who congratulated him on the victory. However, they took X's Kanga and sent it out to take a picture, despite X's protests. However, since Kanga was injured, the reporters thought of taking a picture of Kanga's child. X continued to disagree with them, but the reporters ignored him and tried to take the child out. Suddenly, Gurkinn came and attacked the reporters, warning X more reporters will come for the same purpose. However, Gurkinn reminded X it was important to bond with one's Pokémon and not to give up in that. He also gave X a Mega Ring not to forget that. Gurkinn states he did rescue X from that bad situation, and gave him advice. As Gurkinn continues bragging, Korrina hits him once more, demanding to know why X was given the Mega Ring without the ceremony. Korrina continues pursuing Gurkinn, since he always stated how one should have a ceremony, and actually went against his own words. Gurkinn starts running, but something injures his leg. Korrina apologizes to Gurkinn, who states he was actually hit by a branch. Korrina sees there is an intruder and chases after them. On the way, Korrina starts thinking why would they attack, and Mega Evolves her Lucario. Korrina dared the intruder to show themselves; she and Mega Lucario encounter a Trevenant. Korrina realizes Trevenant, the Ghost/Grass Pokémon, used Horn Leech to attack her grandfather. However, she does not see its trainer. As Trevenant attacks, Korrina goes to the balcony, but does not see Trevenant's trainer. She realizes Korrina and Mega Lucario were driven away so the person can attack her grandfather. Korrina goes away, but she narrowly dodges the damaged stairs, else she would've fallen down. Korrina yells out to her grandfather, who faces a dark figure. The figure asks how tall is the statue, as Gurkinn states 12 meters, roughly 10 times as tall as a normal Lucario, and 3 meters for the pedestal. The figure asks if it is a statue of authority, though Gurkinn is expecting a fight. Gurkinn confirms the figure's words that he is a user of Mega Evolution, adding that his ancestors discovered the Mega Evolution. As time passed, there were more Mega Evolution uses, like him, and found new Mega Stones for their Pokémon. He explains how there were also people that wanted to take Mega Evolution by force, but he "evaded them". The figure knows a lot of people in the city do not know much about Mega Evolution, knowing well Gurkinn is a retired man that hands Key Stones for people he approves of. Gurkinn, however, thinks the figure wants to control him into giving the Mega Gloves and Rings. The figure confirms this, demanding that he comes with it. The figure advances with its Pokémon to capture Gurkinn, whose name Korrina screams in frustration. Debuts Character Essentia Pokémon *Essentia's Phantump *Trevenant (Essentia's) *Mega Aerodactyl *Mega Aggron *Mega Ampharos Gallery Category:X & Y chapters